Dirty Tricks and Dirty Laundry
by MadmanTobz
Summary: JUBBY. Not much else to say. A one-shot for the moment, may write more for it if i get enough reviews.


**A/N: **My first attempt at a JUBBY story! Please give me your honest opinions because I plan on writing more in the future and reviews make me write stuff faster. If I don't get any reviews I might take months to get around to writing for this again, but if I get some I might write more pretty soon. Just throwing it out there. I think there are **far** too few JUBBY fics here, and I'm hoping to inspire others to write it!

So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from ''X-men'' (**any** of the shows/comics) and I do not gain any profit from writing this. All the rights belong to their original owners, not me.**

* * *

''Hurry up or he'll catch up!'' Jubilation lee shouted towards the person running in front of her with the same goal as she had.

Get as far away from Scott ''Cyclops'' Summers as possible, as fast as possible.

''I can't run any faster unless you want me to freeze the floor and _glide_ on it'' Bobby Drake absently yelled back at his partner in crime.

''He's catching up to us!'' she warned, catching a glimpse of him turning around the corner they just passed before they passed another one. ''He'll get us if we don't think of something, and I do _not_ want to spend the next week cleaning the X-vehicles **again!**''

''Calm down, we can hide in here!''

They quickly ran in the door and closed it behind them. Immediately after, they started scanning the room for any possible way to avoid the wrath of the older X-men member.

''Bobby! This is the laundry room! There's no way to hide in here!'' Jubilation accused.

''Over here'' He said teasingly and fell backwards into the _large_ laundry basket behind him. She just stared at her best friend like he was stupid.

''You want me to dive into a basket of dirty laundry? Are you kidding me?''

''It's your choice'' he teased, now hidden inside the basket.

''There's no way I'm gonna-'' she started but was cut off by the door opening.

She quickly ran forward and dove straight in to the basket of laundry, head first.

''Not so bad is it?'' Robert Drake whispered.

''Pipe down or he'll hear you!'' she jabbed him in the side.

''Ouch!''

''I know you're in here! I'm gonna find you even if I have to blow up the room to do it!'' A threatening voice said from the door.

''Like, who are you looking for and like, _what_ are you wearing?'' A new female voice joined in with a strong valley accent.

''_Oh great''_ The hidden pranksters thought simultaneously.

It was well known that there were 3 major pranksters at the institute. Jubilation Lee, Robert Drake and Kurt Wagner. While Bobby and Jubilee often pulled pranks off their own, they mostly worked in a team to pull off more advanced ones. Kurt on the other hand, mostly worked alone. He joined them if there was something major, or if he had nothing to do, but he mostly did his thing solo.

This meant that even Jubilee and Bobby got targeted every once in a while, and Kitty may not be much of a prankster herself, but she was definitely on Kurt's side when it came down to it. Which meant she often served as his scout, often telling him of perfect situations and/or locations to pull things off, as long as he didn't prank _her_. A deal they seemed to have worked out before Bobby and Jubilee even arrived at the institute. It didn't help the matter that Kitty's mutation was ideal for the task.

''Bobby and Jubilee. When I find them they'll _beg_ me to let Logan have them!''

''Did they do that?'' Kitty asked curiously, pointing at his now pink glasses with sparkly sprinkle dusted over it and glittering plastic wings glued to the edges.

''Yes, and I _know_ they're in here!''

''Well, whatever, I only came down here to pick up my laundry''

''_This is bad'' _the hidden teenagers thought, once again simultaneously.

''Uh… Jubes?'' Bobby whispered.

''Scchh! They'll hear you!'' she hushed him.

''But Jubes-'' he tried again but was cut off.

''_What?!''_ she ''shouted'' in a low voice and finally looked at his face.

However, looking at his face made her realize just how they were positioned. Bobby had simply fallen backwards, meaning he was lying on his back, and Jubilee had dived in to the pile the second the door had opened, which meant she landed on her stomach, or more correctly, on _his_ stomach. Too anyone looking at it, it would look like they were snuggled up together, which they sort of were.

Bobby found it a lot harder to express what he wanted to say when she was looking him straight in the face in this, _comfortable_, position. Especially since she started blushing at realizing their situation.

''Could you-uh-move a little?'' He managed to say without stuttering. Not an easy task.

''S-sure'' she said, but try as she might, the basket was not made to contain 2 people and the dirty laundry. She had no way of moving away from this position without sticking at least her head over the edge, which was something that the enraged mutant standing in the room would surely notice.

''Bobby? I can't move…'' she confessed in a whisper.

''A-are you sure?''

''No, I _really_ wanna stay like this'' she whispered sarcastically.

''Really?'' he asked with a surprised voice.

''W-What? No-no I mean-'' She stuttered with her blush intensifying.

''Got ya'' he smiled smugly.

''Robert Drake! This is _really_ not the time for pulling things like that!''

As that what said, a loud bang was heard as one of the laundry machines doors was closed. It seemed Scott was being serious about finding them if he intended to look through every single one of them.

''Scott! I like, really have to pick up my clothes and you're totally in the way!'' The valley girl yelled at her senior as she leaned back on one of the many laundry baskets in the room.

As if some higher being had decided to mock them, it just happened to be the one they were in. Since the basket was made of fabric, it easily gave in under the weight of a teenage girl. Not enough to break, just enough to bend a bit.

It may not have been much, but it was enough to force Jubilee to crawl further in if she wanted to remain undetected by the other mutants in the room. ''Further in'' meaning ''further up Bobby's body''.

''Sorry'' she whispered in a lower voice than before. Partly because of the girl sitting so immensely close to them, and partly because of the fact that they were now face to face.

Bobby didn't say a thing.

''Bobby? What's wrong?'' No answer.

She should really look away, but found that her eyes were locked with his. She tried, but just couldn't do it.

''Bobby? You're starting to worry m-'' she was cut off by a pair of lips on hers.

At first she just looked at him stunned, but she soon started kissing back. She felt his arms going around her waist, and she quickly moved hers around his neck. She was mostly reacting on instinct, and the reality hadn't really hit her yet. All she thought about for the moment was that it felt really right. The realization that they were making out not far from two people they were trying to hide from flashed by their heads for a second, but it didn't last long. Neither of them had any idea how long the kiss lasted. However, all good things come to an end. Though there were far better endings than the one they got, seeing as it was a flash of light directed at them.

Breaking the kiss and looking behind her, she saw a very happy looking Kitty Pryde with a camera in her hands. Her mind went completely blank for a couple of seconds before the realization of the entire situation hit her.

''Kitty?'' Jubilee said quietly.

''Yes?'' The smug kitten replied, far more positive than usual.

''Give me that camera'' the mutant queen of fireworks stated calmly.

''Like, _no_'' The shadowcat replied, for once _consciously_ using the word ''like'' to annoy the girl more.

''GIVE IT'' she jolted up and tried to grab the device from the hands of the dark kitten, only to phase right through it.

''Try harder'' Kitty teased.

''Oh come on! Give me the camera and we won't prank you for a month!'' the Asian girl argued.

''Not a chance. Scott says he'll give me double danger room sessions if I let you have it, and like, there's _nothing_ you can offer that's worth that'' Kitty replied, pointing at Scott standing in the doorway, trying not to laugh. This might be worth wearing the glasses until he could get the glue off.

''Oh come on Scott, it was just a prank! We promise we won't prank you for at least a month if you give us the camera''

''I'm afraid not. The picture would fit _perfectly _on the fridge. And maybe the hallway too! Oh, and the dinner room would look great with a picture on every stool. Maybe some on the TV too…''

''Spill it Summers! What do you want for the camera?'' Bobby interrupted, still sitting in the basket with Jubilee.

''It's not my camera, you'd have to ask Kitty here'' he teased, knowing that she would rather die than _actually_ give it to them.

''Kitty come on, do a girl a favor and let me have the camera! Please? I'll do your shores for a week!'' Jubilee tried again.

''Hm… I got an idea. If you like, kiss him again, I'll give you the camera'' the pink kitten offered, smiling sadistically.

''You're really sadistic, you know that?'' Jubilee pouted.

''I'm doing my best'' she replied happily like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jubilee threw a glance at Bobby before quickly looking away with her blush returning in full force. _''Would he want to do it again?''_ she thought worriedly. Her doubts disappeared however, when he once again did the first move and quickly pecked her on the lips before turning back to their audience.

''There, now give us the camera'' he ordered. Jubilee was still a bit out of it from the sudden action and didn't say anything.

''I don't feel like it'' she stated casually.

''W-What!? But you said-'' Jubilee yelled after she recovered.

''Okay, I lied. Sorry'' She answered, clearly not really regretting it.

''Look on the bright side guys! I won't have to punish you anymore'' Scott pointed out to the not-so-amused teenagers.

''Easy for _you_ to say'' Jubilee pouted in a grumpy manner.

''It's not so bad. You could like, hide on the roof and _cuddle_ until everyone forgets and- HEY!'' she shouted as the camera in her hands got frozen solid. ''This camera cost me two months of allowance!''

''It's not so bad, you could like, hide in your room and cuddle with your stuffed animals until you forget'' Jubilee mimicked with a _terrible_ attempt at a valley accent.

''Well, it was fun as long as it lasted I guess'' Scott sighed and started leaving.

''Wait! You still gonna punish us now that you don't have the camera?'' Jubilee asked worriedly. She did _not_ want to wash cars again.

''Naa, not really. I think you learned your lesson'' he assured her.

At that, both the pranksters let out a sigh of relief. However, just before the senior closed the door behind him, he said one more phrase that they managed to catch.

''May not have a camera, but I still have a cell phone with perfect quality'' They could practically _hear_ the smug smile on his face as they ran after him. Alas, as they got to the door, he was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Still trying to figure out if I should continue this or leave it as a one-shot. Depends on what reception it gets I guess. If enough people want it, I might write the others reactions to it.

So, what did ya think? Good? Bad? Average? Why/why not? Please share. Don't forget to click on this:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**CLICK IT**

...................................................................................................................................VVVVV

.....................................................................................................................................VVV

.......................................................................................................................................V


End file.
